Jeannie, la bellissima
by Liz Eden
Summary: Se perguntando qual seria o tipo de mulher que o Major Nelson preferia, Jeannie se submete a uma total transformação exterior. Mas e quanto aos sentimentos que nutria por seu Amo? Poderiam eles serem transformados também? - Fic escrita em homenagem ao aniversário de 49 anos de estreia da série.


_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

**"Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014"**

— Amo... O que acha de hoje irmos jantar em um lugar diferente?

— Como assim, em um lugar diferente?

Sorrindo, Jeannie logo pensou na ilha onde ele a resgatou. Mas sabia que, provavelmente, ele não concordaria. Por isso, concluiu que um restaurante comum estaria ótimo. Mais ainda, poderia ser em qualquer outro lugar além da casa, desde que estivesse com ele.

— O que acha de um restaurante?

— Oh não Jeannie, não posso correr o risco de que a vejam. Roger sempre sai aos sábados à noite, se ele me vir com você, vai querer saber tudo ao seu respeito.

A bela gênia tentou esboçar um sorriso, concordando. Ele era o seu Amo e precisava obedecê-lo. Mas não conseguia, porque no fundo se sentia triste.

Às vezes se perguntava se, além do temor de descobrirem que ele tinha um gênio, ele tivesse vergonha dela... Como mulher. Será que ela não era o tipo dele? Por acaso o capitão Nelson gostava de morenas? Ruivas? Corpo curvilíneo ou reto? O quê? A ex-noiva dele era morena e muito elegante. Seria esse o seu modelo de mulher ideal?

Cabisbaixa, ela achou que seria melhor se recolher. Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que começavam a brilhar em seus olhos.

— Então está bem, Amo. Boa noite! — e se transformou em fumaça, entrando em sua garrafa.

— Espere, Jeannie! E quanto ao jantar? Estou faminto!

Mas ela não o ouviu e desapareceu em meio àquela conhecida fumaça cor-de-rosa.

O capitão Nelson pensou se não teria sido grosso com ela. Havia momentos em que era difícil entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Talvez estivesse só confusa. Era compreensível, afinal, passara tantos anos presa dentro daquela garrafa.

Ele também vinha se sentindo um pouco confuso nas últimas semanas... Sua vida havia mudado muito em tão pouco tempo. O encontro com Jeannie, suas mágicas, o rompimento com Melissa... Naquele momento porém, tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira era que, por enquanto, não queria assumir compromisso com mais ninguém, apenas focar em sua carreira como astronauta. E a segunda, era não se apaixonar por ninguém.

Largando a revista que lia, capitão Nelson ligou a televisão. O canal sintonizado exibia um filme com a atriz italiana Sophia Loren. Ele ficou entretido durante alguns minutos e Jeannie apareceu no topo da garrafa, quando o ouviu suspirar:

— Sophia, la bellissima...

Enciumada, a gênia piscou, deixando o seu refúgio na garrafa e se escondendo em um porta-lápis que estava na mesinha para ver melhor. Então aquele era o tipo de mulher que o seu Amo gostava! Morena, cílios longos, lábios carnudos, seios fartos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

A campainha tocou e ele se levantou para atender. Era Roger, que entrou animado, esfregando as mãos. Certamente tinha uma boa notícia.

— Tony amigão, se prepare! Enquanto esteve noivo de Melissa eu me contive, mas agora que está solteiro de novo... Recuperei minha companhia para sair aos sábados!

— Roge...

— Haverá uma festa daquelas na casa do Billy Garrett hoje à noite. Troque de roupa, vou esperá-lo aqui.

— Roger, quem sabe outro dia.

— Oh, você não faria isso com o seu melhor amigo, faria?

Hesitante, o capitão queria a todo custo recusar aquele convite, ou melhor, "cilada". Gostava de namorar, mas havia acabado de sair do fogo com o término de seu noivado e não estava a fim de cair na brasa. Porém, se fosse apenas por hoje, quem sabe... Talvez até se divertisse e quebraria enfim esse clima de monotonia do sábado à noite.

— Está bem, Roger. Vou me trocar, me espere aqui na sala. — pediu, ao ver que ele já comemorava.

Roger se acomodou no sofá e ao ver a atriz que estrelava o filme, suspirou, do mesmo jeito que o amigo. E, sem perceber, começou a falar sozinho:

— Bardot, Cardinale, Lollobrigida ou Loren? Dúvida cruel... — e começou a rir, provavelmente com o que passara por sua mente — Ah, é claro que a Sophia! Se eu tivesse uma mulher como ela, não iria querer mais nada nessa vida! Nem eu e nem qualquer homem do mundo! Bom, talvez um _chatêau_ ou dois...

Jeannie ficou atenta a cada palavra e cruzando os braços, piscou, desaparecendo. Não demorou muito e o capitão Nelson desceu, muito bonito, em um terno discreto. Encontrou o amigo entretido com o filme.

— Vamos, Roge?... Roger?

— Oh sim, sim... Vamos!

— Você também, hã?

— Rapaz, quem nunca? Com isso tudo de mulher, eu... Bom, melhor não dizer, he he he!

_Continua..._


End file.
